1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dock and a system, and particularly relates to a keyboard dock and a computer system.
2. Description of Related Art
A touch screen is used to input control signal in conventional tablet computer. However, the convenience in operation of the touch screen still does not satisfy the demand of users, so the related external docking keyboard has come up. The conventional external docking keyboard includes a keyboard module having a base and a supporting mechanism disposed on the base. The conventional external docking keyboard uses the supporting mechanism which can pivotally rotate relatively to the base to support the tablet computer, for example, ROC patent No. 545858 and ROC patent No. 1295705. However, the operation process of the above mentioned conventional external docking keyboard is complicated and the supporting stability is rather poor. Furthermore, the keyboard module of the conventional external docking keyboard is exposed outside and easy to be damaged due to pollutant such as dust, water or the like. Thus, the issue how to improve the supporting stability and the convenience in operation of the external docking keyboard has become one of the most important issues to the current computer manufacturing industry.